Breathe me
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: ¿Como se había atrevido Damon Salvatore a entrar a su mente?... Se encabronó y bajo hasta la sala a paso decidido ¡se la formaría en grande! ¿El problema? Sus defensas contra vampiros encantadores no andaban muy bien y Stefan no estaba en casa, ademas de no representar ninguna atadura... ¿El resultado?... ¡Un maravilloso Caos!


**Declaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a L.J. Smith y la serie The vampire diaries yo solo los tome prestados, solo la historia es mía ;)

Hola hola! Como han estado? Espero que súper híper bien, me he animado a hacer algo nuevo, no es muy común que haga un lemmon… aunque este fic no es tan lemmon… en fin, contiene una escena bastante subidita de todo por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años ^^ trate de hacerlo lo menos explicito posible, espero les guste!

El tema recomendado es "Breathe me" de Sia, también "it is what it is" de lifehouse para el final! Ahora si! Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

.

.

.

**BREATHE ME**

**_Sé mi amigo… abrázame, envuélveme, extiéndeme… Me siento tan pequeña y te necesito… Respírame._**

Sus ojos grises la transportaban a cualquier lugar… Las manos de la vampiresa acariciaron con cautela su rostro y una mirada abrasadora por parte de él la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos..

La habitación de la chica estaba impregnada de su esencia y Elena sentía que perdía el sentido con cada centímetro que recorría Damon con sus labios, no había rincón donde no hubiese dejado su olor… Sus caricias.

Su cabeza se fue automáticamente hacia atrás en tanto Damon reclamaba como suyo su centro, la sensación era tan embriagadora que tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar descargar las sensaciones a través de su voz… Con fuerza se agarro de las sabanas blancas y su cuerpo se arqueo ante la potencia del orgasmo, le parecía increíble que supiese donde tocarla, el sitio justo…Enloqueció de placer cuando el vampiro siguió su camino de besos hasta su ombligo y no soporto mucho mas, lo tomo de la barbilla y probo sus labios una vez mas, aun le parecía irreal que aquello estuviese ocurriendo, que al fin se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al que era y sería el hombre que la consumía hasta dejarla completamente sin razón…

Y eso era lo que siempre había deseado, un amor que la dejara sin respiración, sin sentido, con el que sentirse libre… Él lo sabía y se lo hizo saber aquella primera vez, aquella en la que aquel extraño le había parecido terriblemente guapo y encantador, claro que lo había olvidado y recordarlo lo había cambiado todo…

Aun resonaba en su mente aquel te amo, aquella declaración que también había olvidado y que traer de nuevo a su mente había calcinado por completo su alma.

Supo entonces que Damon Salvatore siempre estuvo con ella, aun cuando no podía recordarlo… Eso acrecentaba su amor por él, aunque no lo definía.

Se enamoro de su actitud de chico malo, se enamoro de su ternura, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de sus arrebatos y momentos de total responsabilidad.

Se enamoro porque Damon podría ser hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo… Por que su corazón latía deprisa cuando lo sentía cerca, lo amaba por todo lo que era y no era… por ser él.

Sus ojos la atraparon nuevamente y aprovecho el momento para girarse usando todo su cuerpo como impulso, cuando estuvo sobre él, saco la musculosa que aun llevaba y se maravillo con la perfección de su torso, sus labios picaron y siguiendo sus instintos lo saboreo, beso y probó cada centímetro de piel expuesta mientras el acariciaba suavemente su cabeza incitándola y enloqueciéndola aun mas… Con nada tímidos besos llego hasta la fina línea de vello que se perdía dentro de los pantalones de pijama que llevaba… lo miro por un instante y los ojos eléctricos centellearon, lo tomo como un Si y bajo lentamente la prenda quedándose sin respiración al notar que no llevaba nada mas puesto… Vio su gloria y se pregunto si habría algún rincón del cuerpo de Damon Salvatore que no fuese perfecto…

Se relamió los labios y acariciando la parte sensible del vampiro se preparo para devolverle el placer que antes había recibido ella, este ultimo al notar sus intenciones la beso en tanto que con una fuerza admirable la posiciono sobre sus caderas, no se introdujo en ella pero inicio una fricción que la hizo delirar, sentía cada nervio de su cuerpo en alerta y agradeció por primera vez en meses el haber estado no muerta… sus sentidos se maximizaron y eso en aquellos momentos era sencillamente maravilloso…

Su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna en tanto los labios de Damon la devoraban, su centro palpitaba ansiando el contacto que la enviaría muy lejos de esta tierra y el roce solo la hacia perder el sentido, dejar su mente en blanco y limitarse a conseguir la mayor cantidad de aire posible… aunque no lo necesitaba, pero la costumbre los tenia jadeando entre besos.

Con una ternura infinita el chico la miro a los ojos y en silencio quiso asegurarse de que quería entregarse completamente, ni un atisbo de duda se asomo por la sonrisa de Elena…

La chica creyó fallecer _por segunda vez_ al notar la sonrisa del vampiro que la ponía casi literalmente de rodillas, y lo sintió llegar… Cada nervio sintió el roce del miembro de Damon y cerro los ojos con fuerza en tanto el oji gris la impulsaba en una danza demasiado placentera para ser real, todo cu cuerpo palpitaba de placer… Los gemidos llenaron la habitación y cuando las sensaciones se hicieron insoportablemente exquisitas su cuerpo comenzó a temblar anunciando que su primer orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Damon- Pronuncio suplicando en tanto, el vampiro parecía saber todo lo que la enloquecía pues la movió ligeramente e inicio otra tanta de roces terriblemente certeros… ¿podría alguien que ya estaba muerto, morir de goce?

Tomo sus labios en un intento por ahogar los sonidos que salían de sus gargantas producto del mar impresionante de placer en el que sumergieron, Damon no hacia mas que susurrar su nombre con esa voz malditamente sexi poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-Por Favor- Clamo nuevamente en tanto era enviada a otro mundo, un nuevo orgasmo la sacudió y esta vez el vampiro cambio su postura.

Aquello era increíble

Ahora el descansaba sobre ella, sus piernas se abrieron en todo su esplendor recibiéndolo, se concentro en el roce de su cuerpo…. Las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y él parecía al borde al igual que ella… un poco mas.

_Ambos gimieron al formarse otro increíble orgasmo siendo enviados a la estratosfera…_

Con un salto se despertó, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor… ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Parpadeo un par de veces en la oscuridad distinguiendo absolutamente todo tan claro como si el sol iluminase la estancia, pero era la luna la que teñía todo de un azul hermoso…

Recordó sus ojos

¿Él había provocado todo su sueño?

Lo dudo por un instante y se ahogo en las imágenes… _Todo había sido tan real_

Reviso su ropa y olisqueo el ambiente… Nada fuera de lo normal.

Entonces decidió encabronarse ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a aquel hombre? ¿Enloquecerla con sueños húmedos?...Aquello era bajo… realmente bajo.

Con paso decidido salio de la habitación, no le importo que llevase puesta solo una camiseta de tirantes fina y unos shorts que apenas tapaban lo necesario, tampoco que permaneciera descalza… era poco probable que algo traspasara su piel dura o que algun golpe le afectara como cuando era humana su dedo pequeño del pie chocaba con todo lo que se le encontraba.

No señor.

Ahora iba a matar a un sexi y arrogante vampiro que la había hecho tener el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida con tan solo un sueño, por que de algo estaba segura… sus orgasmos habían sido reales y maldición que aun sentida las palpitaciones de su centro… Pero tenia un solo objetivo en mente y…

Lo diviso frente a la crepitante llama en la chimenea…

_Damon era vampiro muerto… _aunque estuviese redundando.

Sin que el moreno se diese cuenta tomo un vaso de cristal que reposaba en el estante de libros de la sala y lo arrojo con toda la fuerza que tenia, el objeto rozo su cabeza cuando la hizo a un lado para esquivarla…

-Ni incrementando tus sentidos eres certera- Se burlo sin siquiera mirarla, eso la encabrono aun mas.

-¿Quien diablos te crees?- pregunto en tanto avanzaba hasta el y se posicionaba frente al vampiro que luciendo aburrido siguió bebiendo su trago con tranquilidad.

-Ese es el detalle, que _no me creo_- Puntualizo dejando el vaso totalmente vacío a un lado para dedicar su mirada mas abrasadora a la chica que de un momento a otro se sintió desnuda… expuesta.

Intento cubrirse cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Crees que el hecho de que Stefan y yo…-

-Si Elena, sé que mi hermanito esta haciendo sus obras de caridad por la comunidad vampírica en otro país- murmuro como si hablase con alguna clase de tonto –Lo que no entiendo es que leches haces TU en la sala a SOLAS conmigo en… ese bonito pijama- Esto ultimo lo dijo volviendo a examinarla mientras hacia esa cosa con los ojos y se incorporaba mostrando que le sacaba mas de una cabeza…

Se encabronó al doble.

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto derramando sarcasmo a toneladas – ¡Usaste tu poder conmigo!, ¡Esperaste a que me fuese a dormir y te metiste en mi cabeza!- soltó de una vez alzándose con cada oleada de cólera para estar a su altura, los ojos grises parecieron brillar con comprensión y duda entremezclándose.

La relación con la chica era realmente extraña, al inicio, cuando se había completado la transición se habían hecho inseparables, Stefan tenia intenciones de volverla una "Devora fauna" él en cambio tenia la convicción de que fuese una vampiresa ordinaria sin los remordimientos que arrastraban a su hermanito a ser un destripador de vez en cuando… Y ella había vuelto a decidir.

Salían durante noches enteras en las que ella parecía ir mejorando poco a poco en el arte del autocontrol, al inicio casi mata a un par de personas… bueno de hecho mató a una, pero no podía negar que aprendía rápido y que aquello le gustaba.

Tenia el "_consentimiento"_ de su hermano para salir con ella, y eso lo hacia sentir vivo, a pesar de que conocía la decisión de Elena y la respetaba… Por una vez honro su palabra de no intentar nada mas con ella, pero las cosas se hacían tan difíciles… En un momento la trataba lo mas indiferentemente que pudiese y al siguiente instante ya volvían al coqueteo inconsciente.

Hasta que estuvieron a punto de besarse, sus labios se rozaron y los recuerdos del pasado lo obligaron a separarse de ella.

En ese instante todo se volvió un desastre, ella le dio la espalda y se aferro a Stefan como jamás lo había hecho.

Tuvo que soportar sus cursilerías… en silencio.

¿Por qué no se alejaba de ella?

Era un masoquista de primera, y sí, le dolía el hecho de que ella estando tan calada hasta los huesos por él prefiriese a San Stefan por que era una cobarde.

Hasta él lo sabia… había notado como vibraba su cuerpo, como se tensaba al sentirlo cerca, como sus ojos iban a sus labios cuando hablaban… Elena Gilbert tenia sentimientos por él y la odiaba por negarse a ellos.

Esa noche decidió ignorarlo todo, se concedió un solo día de paz sin Stefan rondando por la casa, decidió beber su Bourbon no para acabar con el dolor que lo consumía, si no por el puro placer de disfrutar un buen trago.

¿Y que?

El destino era un jodido perro al que le gustaba tocarle las narices poniéndole al frente a la chica que amaba en un diminuto pijama reclamándole por que había tenido un sueño húmedo con él…

Suspiro

Sin tan solo hubiese tenido la intención de meterse en sus sueños habría sabido de lo que hablaba, se habría deleitado con sus fantasías, por que mas que provocarlos, seria el mas fiel espectador.

Y al menos ella tendría justificación para reclamarle.

_Hasta cuando no era culpable recibía una reprimenda _

Miro el techo de la casa, alguien debía odiarlo allá arriba…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si seguía sus instintos la tomaría de esa bonita cintura y la acostaría de la mesa de la cocina… Había tenido una o dos fantasías con ella en esa pequeña mesa de madera, la estrenaría como se debía… Un buen polvo.

Ó

Podía dar media vuelta y dejarla con la palabra en la boca como tantas veces había hecho…

¡Y una mierda!... no era san Stefan, ni pretendía serlo, nunca le gusto ser el aburrido de la familia y por supuesto ella siempre lo preferiría a él aunque al mismísimo Damon le salieran alas.

¿Qué tenia que perder?

Sabia que lo rechazaría pero ¿No había sido así desde siempre?

La miro mientras ella intentaba ponerse de su altura.

Sus intentos por intimarlo la hacían ver terriblemente adorable.

-Puede que no haya querido salir de tu cabeza, pero no me culpes a mí por eso… No he usado mi poder contigo- Murmuro acercándose peligrosamente a ella. _Sonrío_. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y ni la había tocado. –Si tienes sueños húmedos conmigo, los has provocado tu solita… hubiese querido saber cuales son tus fantasías- susurro en tanto sus manos acariciaban lentamente los brazos de la chica para luego girarla bruscamente haciendo que la espalda de ella chocara con su pecho.

-Se que tienes sentimientos hacia mi Elena, se que deseas esto tanto como yo- murmuro mientras ella cerraba los ojos, su aliento chocaba con su oído y esa voz volvía de sus sueños para enloquecerla…

¡Claro que tenia sentimientos por el! ¡Maldición Lo amaba!

Pero Stefan…

-Lo que no entiendo es por que aun sigues resistiéndote… tu cuerpo habla por ti- siguió en tanto su mano acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la blusa, se estremeció.

-Damon… no, es… Stefan el… el no merece esto- dijo finalmente separándose del vampiro usando para ello toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Por otro lado el oji gris sonrío con amargura, el hecho de saber que lo rechazaría no disminuyo su dolor… Pero esta vez no se lo haría tan fácil, había tomado la decisión de marcharse del pueblo al día siguiente como estaba planeado… Necesitaba sacar todo lo que lo estaba consumiendo.

-¿Y yo si?- pregunto finalmente.

Se quedo muda.

-Sabes que Te amo y parece no importarte- Murmuro con simpleza aunque aquella frase le produjo un alivio impresionante. –El día del accidente dijiste que no te importaba, si no es así ¿Por qué sigues buscándome aun cuando sabes que lo elegirás a él? ¿Qué siempre ha sido Stefan?- Quiso saber, para ese momento ya brotaban lagrimas desde los ojos de Elena y se odio por querer abrazarla en ese momento… protegerla de él mismo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Aun recordaba aquella ocasión en la que se rompió… Aquella en la que estuvo a puto de tirar la toalla.

Jamás la había visto tan vulnerable.

**Mystic Falls un par de meses atrás.**

Había permanecido en el Grill durante gran parte de la noche, estaba jodidamente cabreado por tener que soportar al mugroso cardenal que intentaba clavarle una estaca cada vez que tenia oportunidad, lo que le sacaba de quicio era que había matado a todos y cada uno de los cazadores que intentaban siquiera acercársele… excepto al mas importante, a la cabeza de toda la maldita organización…

Y esta había sido una de _esas_ noches.

Necesitaba un trago y tal vez… un buen polvo.

-¿Si?- pregunto cansado su teléfono, era un número privado así que supuso que sería importante.

-Damon… por favor ven a buscarme-

La voz de Elena.

-¿En donde estas?- Pregunto

No recordaba la ultima vez en la que se había sentido tan ansioso por llegar a un lugar… salvo el día en que Elena murió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y en un par de minutos llego hasta el lugar… Un asco.

El callejón era totalmente apestoso y sobre toda aquella inmundicia reposaba un cuerpo inerte y otro…

Se puso a su altura sintiendo una punzada en el estomago… Se veía tan frágil…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto en tanto estuvo a su lado, la chica permanecía con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas, recostada sobre la pared del sitio, se balanceaba lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás y no parecía notar la lluvia que arreciaba.

Cuando escucho su voz su mirada se topo con la suya y de un movimiento se refugio en su pecho.

-Lo asesine- decía una y otra vez con voz quebrada, a Damon se le formo un nudo en la garganta y sosteniéndola mas fuerte contra si, la tranquilizo. –Yo… lo siento tanto- se disculpaba sin parar mientras sollozaba haciendo su cuerpo temblar…

Aquello lo destrozo, no podía permitir que ella fuese igual a su hermano.

-Vas a estar bien… a todos nos ha pasado- murmuraba reconfortándola.

Cuando la vampiresa estuvo mas calmada, la tomo en sus brazos justo como aquel día en el que la había sacado del hospital tras el ataque de su hermano y la llevo a casa… tal vez Stefan pudiese consolarla.

Pero no estaba, _como cosa extraña_.

_Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo de calidad con Katherine, _pensó sarcástico

La recostó sobre la cama que había estado ocupando.

-No quiero seguir con esto- murmuro para si misma en tanto se perdía en sus pensamientos, una punzada de pánico lo invadió… No iba a perderla.

Para un vampiro era tan fácil dejar de existir… No se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡Oye!- Atrajo su atención, los ojos castaños de ella regresaron a la realidad y se escondieron tras una muralla de agua.

-Vamos a salir de esto juntos- Le aseguro mientras tomaba el mentón de la muchacha

–Si me dejas y si quieres… te voy a enseñar a controlarlo… por favor- pidió sin dejar de hacer contacto con ella a través de su mirada.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto Elena con voz trémula, simplemente asintió y ella volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos… La hizo dormir y vigilo sus sueños para que nada volviese a asustarla.

**Mystic Falls actualidad**

Y aquí iba de nuevo… Suspiro tomándola entre sus brazos y dejando que lo usara otra vez… Había decidido no estrenar la mesa con ella.

Gruño

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un blandengue?

Sip, desde que Elena Gilbert se cruzo en su camino. Mejor dicho… desde que él se cruzo en el suyo.

-Shhh- la calmo –Oye… lo entiendo ¿Si?- murmuro contra su cabello, no lamentaba lo que le había dicho… De hecho se sentía mejor… libre.

-No… no puedes entenderlo por que ni yo misma lo hago- finalizo alejándose de su cuerpo… Se sintió vacío.

-No es que no me importes Damon, es que eres mas fuerte que él- Sentenció aun con lagrimas en su rostro.

-¿Estas segura de eso? Por que planeaba mandarlo todo a la mierda mañana- Confesó serio. –Ya cumplí con mi promesa… eres capaz de sobrellevarlo sola, no necesitas a tu niñera- Escupió con amargura.

Un dolor agudo se apodero de ella al notar el contenido de sus palabras… _Se había rendido._

-No… no puedo pedirte que te quedes- Terció la chica mirando esos ojos que la ponían de rodillas. – Pero sí necesitas saberlo- Finalizo sentándose en el sofá más cercano, el vampiro la miro confundido.

-Yo también hice una promesa- Susurro mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba de su dolor, Damon la miraba con atención. – Stefan se sentía inseguro de… nosotros, ya sabes, durante el tiempo en que me acostumbraba a esto. Hizo un ademán señalando la bolsa de sangre que reposaba sobre la mesa de té.

-Yo… le prometí que mientras siguiera amándolo, jamás me alejaría de él- Murmuro mirándole fijamente –No importaba lo que sintiera por ti Damon, pensé que lo amaba-

-_Uno ama a la persona que te hace sentir feliz de_ _vivir_- cito la frase que le había dicho tiempo a tras a Matt –Y esa persona nunca fue Stefan- Terminó preparándose para la explosión del vampiro…

Una que no tardo mucho.

-Que demonios… osea que yo…- murmuro para si mismo. -¿Qué diablos estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué he soportado todo este tiempo por nada? ¿Que no lo amas?... ¿Acaso jugaste con los dos?- finalizo tomándola por los hombros… su mirada denotaba terror, desilusión… Hablo rápido para evitar que siguiese sintiendo aquello.

Pensé que lo hacia Damon y luche contra esto que siento por ti solo para no dañarlo- Aclaro suplicando por que lo entendiera –Yo fui una egoísta, pensé que hacia lo correcto y solo te dañe a ti por necia… por no querer aceptar lo que siento- Tercio por fin en tanto el parecía comprender, no esperaba que la aceptara… solo que no la odiase tanto.

No se… - negó el moreno mientras la soltaba

No se sorprendía, siempre lo había sabido.

-Stefan no solo esta haciendo su obra de caridad- murmuro finalmente, con eso el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros disminuiría… El oji gris la miro con esa cosa que solía hacer con los ojos…

-Sé que esta con Katherine- Terció para desconcierto del mismo Damon –Stefan y yo terminamos hace un par de semanas… él sabe lo que siento por ti- Termino sin esperar nada, solo se quedo allí sentada, no podía hacer nada mas, el debía tomar la decisión.

Por su lado el vampiro si que estaba sorprendido… tal vez eso explicaba el por que Stefan se había ido sin ella, también el hecho de que no los había visto juntos… No sabia que hacer.

Pero ya había tomado su decisión, se iría… Debía hacerlo.

La cuestión era… ¿Seria capas de dejarla?

La miro un segundo, seguía siendo ella. La mujer que amaba.

La que lo había herido, salvado, perdonado, odiado, pegado… besado.

-Demasiado drama por una noche- murmuro para si y salio de la sala… Necesitaba pensar.

-¡Damon!- la escucho llamarlo… se giro y allí estaba ella.

-Sé que no va a servir de mucho pero… De verdad lo siento- Confeso en tanto trataba de mantenerse fuerte, sus ojos fue lo ultimo que vio antes de salir a toda prisa hacia la habitación que ocupaba.

Allí se permitió llorar en silencio, él no debía escucharla… Ya bastante había tenido que soportar tras la escena de minutos antes, algo le decía que ahora si lo había perdido, y se sintió completamente destrozada ante la veracidad de ese pensamiento, el se iría y jamás volvería a verlo, no escucharía su voz, no se perdería en sus ojos…

Ahora si lo había perdido para siempre.´

Lloro, sin sollozos o lamentos, simplemente dejo el dolor salir en forma de lágrimas, aquellas que acariciaron su rostro hasta terminar en la almohada.

No supo en que momento sus ojos se cerraron, pero pronto el sonido de las aves la despertaron, el sol alcanzaba a traspasar las pesadas cortinas de la habitación.

No se movió

¿De que serviría?

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a ella al notar la casa terriblemente silenciosa, no escucho sus cantos, ni sus chistes, ni sus manías de poner a Queen a todo volumen solo para molestarla…

Se abobillo y permaneció en esa posición hasta que el hambre la hizo levantarse a regañadientes, arrastró los pies hasta el lavabo y me miro en el espejo…. Lucia aun más pálida de lo que ya era.

Resignada bajo hasta el sótano sin prestar atención mas que al silencio de toda la casa… El ya se había ido.

* * *

Había llegado hasta Georgia sin mirar atrás, había recogido sus cosas y tras testearle a stefan se fue de la enorme casa, no se quedaba sola, Elena seguiría allí hasta que repara el desastre que había en la suya.

Era simple, el se iba, se olvidaba de ella ¿Y a quien diablos creía que estaba engañando?

No podía sacar a Elena Gilbert de su sistema ni aunque cambiase de cuerpo, lo cual habría hecho de no ser porque se agradaba demasiado, ya lo había intentado todo y no había sido nada inteligente partir hacia ese estado… Podía recordarla durante el viaje que hicieron juntos en ese mismo auto…

Sip, en definitiva el jodido titiritero llamado destino lo odiaba.

Le subió volumen a su estéreo y deseo que algún policía apareciera… Tenía hambre.

**Elena Pov.**

Tome lo primero que encontré y apague el teléfono, honestamente no estaba de humor para las reprimendas de Caroline, la alegría no dicha de Bonnie, la preocupación de Matt.

Me metí entre las sabanas y fingí que no existía para dejar de torturarme con los recuerdos…

Ya tendría tiempo de seguir asesinando cazadores, seguir con el plan de Bonnie y hacer de cuenta frente a todos que no había sucedido nada.

_No lo vería de nuevo_

Un sonido molesto me llego, tome una almohada y la puse encima de mi cabeza… En realidad ni aunque aplastara mi cráneo dejaría de escucharlo, pero que mas daba, necesitaba hundirme en mi miseria… lo merecía.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? each morning i get up i die a little can barely stand on my feet take a look in the mirror and cry_

-¿Que mierda?- murmure destapándome la cabeza…

_Eso era Queen_

Como una bala baje hasta la sala y se me revolvieron las entrañas…

-Sigo sin entender tu mal gusto musical- Se mofó… Lo mire incrédula ¿No se había ido?

-Al menos yo jamás escucharía a Taylor Swift- Replique sin creerme aun lo que veía… ¿Estaría la sangre que tome…descompuesta?

¿Estaba alucinando?

-Touche- Murmuro sonriendo…

Me temblaron las piernas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunte con cautela, si era una alucinación no quería que se fuese.

Estaba volviéndome loca, eso era seguro.

-A: Es mi casa B: Estuve pensando… Si voy a irme un par de días a buscar a un cardenal psicópata mata-vampiros ¿Por qué no llevar a mi compañera de fechorías?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-¿Un par de días?- pregunte finalmente… Sintiendo como mi interior se revolucionaba.

-Sip, Hola ¿Recuerdas el plan de Bonnie?- Se mofó…. Algo en mi cabeza hizo click.

-Yo… pensé que te irías…- dije finalmente confundida, Siempre iba a todas las reuniones, salgo un día a caza y resulta que me pierdo toda una serie de planes locos… joder.

Caroline no me había dicho nada.

Stefan en Roma con Katherine, Caroline protegiendo a la sheriff Forbes, Tyler con su madre en San francisco y Bonnie con el grimorio de otra bruja… No, nada de Damon viajando a ninguna parte.

-¿Definitivamente? ¿Y partirle el corazón a todas las féminas del pueblo?... Hasta tu sabes que no soy tan malo- Terció.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí comiéndome con la mirada o vas a hacer una maleta?- pregunto exasperado… me ruborice.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunte cautelosa, no seria de extrañar que dijese No y luego saliera con estilo de la habitación.

-No Elena, llegue a Georgia y me puse sentimental di una vuelta en u que le costo unos cuantos litro de sangre a un policía simplemente porque te amo demasiado como para alejarme un par de días de ti- respondió derramando sarcasmo…

Me quede en shock

-Bueno. Si tan apurado estas ayúdame a empacar- me queje yendo directamente hacia mi habitación mientras intentaba esconder la sonrisa que surgió, tome una maleta y eufórica lance cualquier cantidad de ropa, en un minuto estuvo a mi lado y tras recoger un abrigo salimos de la casa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunte mientras Damon lanzaba la maleta en la cajuela del auto, estaba realmente ansiosa eufórica y enormemente Feliz.

No me odiaba, era todo lo que pedía.

Lucharía por reparar lo que había hecho.

-Antes que nada, debo hacer algo- Murmuro bajo, asentí.

De un segundo a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos, tarde medio segundo en reaccionar.

Me fundí entre sus brazos, sus labios eran tan dulces como los recordaba y miles de mariposas se apoderaron de mi estomago, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi cuerpo ardió al notar el roce del suyo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte confundida mirando sus hermosos ojos aun conservando nuestra postura… Esto parecía un sueño

-Algo que quise hacer desde anoche- murmuro contra mis labios…. Me pellizque el brazo.

Dolió

-¿Que rayos haces?- pregunto riendo… En ese momento supe que quería escuchar ese sonido angelical por el resto de la eternidad.

-Asegurándome de que no es otro sueño- confesé apenada.

-De verdad me hubiese gustado saber los detalles- terció pensativo, sonreí mientras lo besaba de nuevo, esta vez lentamente… Deleitándome con cada roce, cada sentimiento impreso.

- ¿Te parece si vamos con calma?- pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto, asentí. Me parecía lo mejor, después de todo lo que había pasado…

No quería correr mas, ni sacrificarme por complacer a otros. Tenia la eternidad por delante.

-¿De verdad llegaste a Georgia?- pregunte curiosa… puso los ojos en blanco.

-Confórmate con Saber que te amo Gilbert- Confeso sonriendo.

Sonreí Estos serian los mejores días de mi No vida.

-Y tu con que eres totalmente correspondido Damon Salvatore- Confesé mientras me recostaba en mi asiento… su mirada brillaba y me jure a mi misma que haría hasta lo imposible por mantener sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa.

Lo amaba de una manera incondicional e irreversible... Con cada fibra de mi ser y el al parecer me amaba también... Milagrosamente, me amaba.

¿Acaso podría ser más perfecto?

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado, me gusta muchisimo escribir sobre esta pareja aunque, aun soy nueva viendo la serie y no se como manejar las personalidades de cada uno, no soy muy de pedir Reviews pero si les gusto o no les pareció pueden hacermelo saber, honestamente amo recibir criticas porque de esa manera puedo ir mejorando mi forma de escribir! Un abrazooo enormeee xoxo!


End file.
